


Dad Date (How am I supposed to title this shit?)

by Goopygoose



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Blood, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goopygoose/pseuds/Goopygoose
Summary: Parsley invites Trencil to the Botch residence for a chat over dinner... alone... with his father... who he hasn't told about this until the very last minute. What could go wrong?





	1. Totally-not-a-date night

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic for Trencil and Jimothan, which started as a joke with a friend, but quickly turned into not-a-joke. Other characters are mostly just mentioned but may make an appearance in the future!  
Currently 3 chapters, will definitely have more. (Getting into NSFW stuff in chapter 4, so fair warning ahead of time.)

“So, dad…” Parsley sat on the recliner by the couch and clasped his palms together in front of his mouth. “Can you turn off the television, please? I… need to speak to you.”  
Jimothan sighed, shut off the television, and looked over at his son. Parsley mumbled a quiet thank you as Jim opened his mouth to address him. “What did you need to speak about?”  
Parsley sighed, “Well… I know you’re probably a little bit…” He let his hands drop, still pressed together, “...upset since I came out last week and you… uh, can’t talk about me ‘getting all the ladies’... so, I-”  
Jimothan cut him off. “Parsley, you know I still support you,”  
“Yes, but… well,” Parsley looked at his feet, “there’s… still some things I wanted you to learn about, I guess? So, I invited Trencil over! ...To chat about some of that stuff. With you,” He gave a nervous smile, “Y’know, father to father?”  
Jimothan couldn’t help but bear his teeth in a grimace. Trencil? The flower guy from the habitat that always wore a cape around and wallowed in the shadows? That Trencil?  
Parsley seemed to pick up on his father’s malcontent and quickly cut in, his smile fading fast, “No, you can’t back out of it. He’s already on his way and I’ve made dinner for the both of you,” he continued in a mumble, “Partially because I don’t want you making any of those garbage meals you usually make.”  
“Ey, watch it,” Jimothan’s brows furrowed as he processed Parsley's words. “Wait, the both of us? Are you not going to be here for this mess?”  
Parsley gave a nervous grin and slowly opened his mouth to reply before the doorbell cut him off. “Oh, well, looks like Trencil is right on time!” He quickly stood and shuffled to the door before his father could protest, but not before he could deliver a light punch to his shoulder.

Trencil stood at the door with his cape drawn shut over his arms and a large, droopy hat that fell over his forehead. He was still unsure about the whole ‘talking over dinner’ thing that Parsley suggested, but he figured he may as well try to help out. After all, Parsley did seem to need someone that could speak to his father, since apparently he couldn't do it, but Trencil had chatted with Jimothan before, when they were still in the Habitat. Surely, this would go similarly, and not take long. As he rang the doorbell, he took the bundle of flowers he had brought for Jimothan from under his cloak and held them across his chest. He smiled politely as Parsley swung the door open for him. “Ah, Parsley. How good to see you again.” The poor boy looked almost… sickly, but Trencil decided against mentioning that to him. Trencil bowed towards him, lifting his cape in a curtsy.  
Parsley nodded. “Uh, good to see you too, Mr. Varnnia.”  
“Please, call me Trencil.”  
“Uh, right,” Parsley stammered and his eyes locked on the bouquet of flowers Trencil held across his chest. He leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone, “You, uh, know this isn’t a date, right?”  
Trencil chuckled. “Why, of course I know. This is a bouquet symbolizing friendship and new beginnings. Note the daffodils and gardenia-”  
Parsley spoke over him. “Right, okay, sure. You understand that most times people bring flowers its for romantic reasons, yes?”  
Trencil looked over his flower arrangement. He hadn't thought about it that way; it seemed no more than a friendly gesture to him, but he realized in that moment how it could be misinterpreted. “I can assure you, there's not a romantic color in sight.”  
Parsley sighed roughly and grumbled to himself for a bit, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Why he thought this would go differently, he had no idea, but Trencil was obviously not convinced. “Fine. Alright, you can give him the bouquet, whatever.” He wasn't about to argue with a man who wore a cape. He stepped away from the door to allow Trencil inside.  
Trencil didn't budge from where he stood. “I can leave the bouquet out here if yo-”  
“Just get inside.”  
Trencil nodded and stepped into the doorway, giving a cursory glance around the foyer before his eyes settled on Jimothan’s figure in the entryway to the living room. “Ah! Jimothan! How is my good friend this evening?”  
Jimothan smiled and held his arms open in a shrug. “Well, I was gettin’ ready for an early bedtime, ‘till Parsley let me know you were on your way jus’ a couple minutes ago!”  
Parsley, having just come back from closing the door, looked between both fathers in surprise. “Uh, is there a reason you’re both staring..?”  
Trencil gave Parsley a sneer. “You didn’t tell him I was coming?”  
Parsley smiled nervously and backed toward the door. “I, uh. I’m late for my meeting with Martin-” The two dads watched as Parsley made a hasty retreat through the front door, stubbing his toe as he went.  
Jimothan sighed and gave Trencil a shrug. “Kids, right?”  
Trencil smiled lightly. “Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two flowers mentioned share the meanings Trencil gave! They also have some alternative meanings, if you're up for searching for 'em.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat about flowers, college, and boys... which gets steamy around the end?! (not clickbait)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is significantly longer than the last one, so buckle up and get comfortable!

“Did you wanna sit down?” Jimothan gestured to the couch. “I feel a little underdressed for this, thought I’d change into somethin’ nicer.”  
“Oh, it’s quite alright, Jimothan. I don’t expect you to lounge around in your Sunday best, especially on such short notice. You don’t have to change,”  
Jimothan offered a grin. “Well, as long as you’re alright with it, I guess that’s alright.” He sat back down on the couch and put his hands in his lap. “So, those flowers for me?”  
Trencil looked down at his bouquet. “Oh, yes! I grew them myself.” He offered the bundle of flowers to Jimothan, his eyes falling back on Jim’s face.  
“Well, that’s- awfully nice of you. If not, a little forward-”  
“Oh, no, not at all! Most of these flowers are a symbol of our, pardon the pun, blossoming friendship.”  
Jimothan tried desperately not to cringe at Trencil’s play on words, and stood from the couch to take the flowers. “Well, thank you, either way. These are beautifully arranged,”  
“Oh, why, thank you! It’s a bit of a hobby of mine,”  
“Right,” Jimothan began walking to the kitchen as Trencil spoke, “Well, I guess Parsley wanted you to talk to me about somethin’ I wasn’t understandin’, yeah?”  
Trencil blushed, “Oh, yes, well, that was what he asked of me-”  
Jimothan put the bouquet in a vase of cold water, almost haphazardly dumping them in, before looking to Trencil for a split second and opting to put them in a bit more carefully, in order to keep his arrangement intact. “You, uh, even supplied those food crystals to put in the water, huh?”  
Trencil shrugged as he entered the kitchen. “Just a precaution. They’re freshly cut, so you may not have to pour that in u-”  
“Until later*, yeah.” Jimothan finished.  
“Well, I suppose you’ve received flowers before, yes?”  
Jimothan sighed, “Well, not exactly. I, uh,” He looked back up towards Trencil. “What was it Parsley asked of you?”  
“Oh, yes, that,” Trencil sat at the head of the kitchen table. “Well, he said you were disappointed about not being able to relate to him well enough anymore. I am assuming this is because he revealed to you that he doesn’t like women, while you do,” His tone rose near the end of his sentence, suggesting a question.  
Jimothan lifted the vase of flowers, not turning to meet Trencil’s gaze. “Well, yeah, I… yeah,”  
Trencil nodded and unclasped his cape to droop it over the chair he sat on. “And this is frustrating you because you can no longer communicate with him through that shared interest, yes?”  
Jimothan turned towards the kitchen table, avoiding locking eyes with Trencil as he put the vase in the middle. “I guess so. I mean, I guess I-” He cut himself off. “Well, I dunno, I’ve never really considered he might be… y’know-”  
Trencil put his hand on Jimothan’s lower arm. “Hey, that’s alright. Most people don’t put a lot of thought into anything outside of their own experiences-”  
“Well, um, that’s not exactly... “ Jimothan sighed and sat down. “I mean, I’ve thought about that kind of thing, but I never- considered it.”  
Trencil gave a confused look. “Whatever do you mean?”  
“I mean… I’ve thought about, y’know-”  
“I… can’t say I do, no.”  
“I’ve considered, y’know! In college, with my friends… Just jokin’ around, at the time! It wasn’t, serious-”  
Something clicked in Trencil’s head as Jimothan spoke. “Oh, you mean, you’ve considered dating men?”  
Jimothan grimaced and looked up at Trencil, their eyes locking. “Is that… wrong? To be curious about it? I mean, I was just a kid, y’know? I-”  
“Oh! Of course that’s not wrong, Jim. That’s perfectly natural, at any age.” Trencil chuckled, “Hell, I didn’t consider it until I was much older,”  
Jimothan looked relieved. “I… I guess… I’m just uncomfortable with… my own feelings about it that I just… wasn’t sure… I mean, I’m still-”  
“It’s confusing for you.” Jimothan nodded. “That’s okay, Jim. May I call you Jim?”  
“Yeah, that’s- uh,” He hadn't been called Jim since college, and couldn't help but blush thinking back to those college years of his. The nights spent roughhousing and playing ‘gay chicken’ rather confidently; almost too confidently, for many of his dorm friends, at least. He remembered the times he and his roommates would bring their faces closer and closer, not stopping until their lips… He realized his thoughts trailing, and quickly reeled them back in and leaned back in his chair. “That’s fine, Trencil,”  
Trencil moved his hand from Jimothan’s arm back to the table. “Well, just know that I will do my best to answer any questions you might-”  
“Will you, uh,” Jimothan looked back to Trencil’s face. “Tell me how you found out? ...That you were gay?” He kept his old habits with his friends in mind as he spoke. Surely, he would've known then, right?  
Trencil flushed, “Well, it’s a bit of an embarrassing story, but if it would help you out. I-”  
“Please?”  
He chuckled, “Alright, alright. Well, in my younger years, I,” he bit his tongue. “... went out to dinner… with a close friend of mine, and, well… I guess since that night, I just… knew I preferred men.”  
Jimothan looked confused. “Just like that..? You just had dinner?”  
Trencil pursed his lips. “Well, I did, he, uh… abstained,” He looked up at Jimothan, who looked deep in thought. “I, uh… We got intimate, is what I was implying.” He wasn’t going to tell him what actually happened that night, as most people didn’t enjoy the thought of inviting a vampire into their home, but ‘getting intimate’ was probably a close enough alternative to the truth to suffice.  
Jimothan looked surprised. His eyes flitted around the room a bit, “Oh! So, you…” He flushed, allowing thoughts to flood in, just for a split second, about what Trencil might’ve looked like in that moment, then pushed them out of his mind as quickly as they came, “oh... okay, yeah,”  
Trencil snickered, picking up on the flickers of a content, or perhaps, curious, smile running across Jimothan’s face, “It was the kiss that did me in, really,” He smiled at Jim, his eyes lidded slightly, “Once you find someone that makes those sparks fly… I mean, it’s hard not to fall for them.”  
Jim offered a small, nervous smile, “Yeah, I… know the feelin’,”  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two before Jimothan looked back up to Trencil’s eyes. Trencil returned his gaze, and the two sat and studied each other's eyes for a moment before Jimothan broke eye contact and looked to his hands in his lap. Jim could feel his stomach flutter, looking into Trencil's eyes like that. His heart felt like it was about to thump out of his chest. Why, he wondered, did this happen whenever he looked at Trencil? Why him, of all people? Why now- why tonight- did he realize this, and why was he so sure of it?  
“You… uh,” Jimothan spoke quietly, almost like he was testing if his voice still worked in this new, tense air. “You have… really sharp teeth-” Trencil looked, back at him, puzzled. “I… I mean that in a good way, of course! I, uh- They’re nice! I, uh,” Jimothan wiped some sweat from his brow.  
Trencil seemed to catch on. “Oh, well… I like your... extremely well-defined jawline…” He smiled, finding it difficult to pry his eyes from Jimothan’s neck, “And your eyes are a very pleasant vermillion shade, similar to that of a blood orange,”  
Jimothan flushed and offered a smile, “How… poetic,” In earnest, he believed the comment to be a little pretentious. His eyes were red.  
Trencil moved his chair toward Jim’s and leaned a little closer towards him. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but your smell is awfully comforting as well,”  
Jimothan’s felt as though his face were in front of an open flame. Did Trencil really just say that? He hadn’t put any cologne on that day, as far as he could remember. Deodorant, sure, but he hadn’t thought he smelled any different from his natural self.  
  
“I, uh,” He looked down to his hands. He couldn’t believe how close Trencil’s face was to his own. He took a deep breath. He should ask before he just leaned forward, right? Would that be out of place..? He thought about it for a moment before sputtering, “Would you want to… uh… kiss?” He glanced back up to Trencil, embarrassed, hoping the other man’s face would offer some sort of comforting expression. He was expressionless, which indicated to Jimothan that this was a mistake, “Ah, god, that makes me feel like a fool, sayin’ it like that… I, uh, If you didn’t want to-”  
Trencil suddenly grasped Jimothan’s hand from under the table, keeping his eyes carefully trained on his eyes, “Jimmy, my dear,” He gave a bright smile, a comforting sight for Jim, after daring to ask, “I would absolutely love to.”  
“Oh, wow… you…” Part of him wanted to thank Trencil for agreeing, which he quickly decided might be pretty pathetic, so he changed the subject, ruining the moment in a vastly different way, “‘Jimmy’?”  
Trencil’s smile faded a bit. Was that nickname going too far? He wasn’t sure about it, but Jim’s response suggested it was, “Is there something the matter with calling you that?”  
Jimothan smiled sweetly, “No, that… that’s good. Call me Jimmy.” He looked into Trencil’s eyes for a bit longer. He couldn’t exactly remember the last time he’d been called Jimmy, but he knew it was long before his years as a father. He leaned forward slightly after gazing into Trencil’s eyes for a second or two, relaxing his gaze and letting his eyes fall shut. His brows kept furrowed, as if he were bracing for impact. Trencil blew air through his nose, amused by this, and stood from his chair to lean over the table and plant a soft kiss on Jim’s puckered lips. They kept their lips locked together for just a brief moment before Trencil grunted and pulled away.  
“What’s wrong?” Jim voice wavered, worried he had done something wrong.  
Trencil pushed himself off of the table, rubbing where it had dug into him, “Just the table, my dear. It’s not very comfortable to have it jabbing into my stomach while I lean over it-”  
Jimothan looked relieved and stood from the table. “Well, yeah, they do that.” He chuckled and looked to the stairs. “Well, then... should we... take this elsewhere?”  
Trencil flushed and gave a sly smile, cocking an eyebrow, “Wherever could you mean..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a meme reference in here... see if u can spot it B)
> 
> *I don't know how those flower packets actually work or when you have to stir them into the water, so you should probably follow the instructions on the packet when provided.


	3. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trencil and Jimothan enter Jim's bedroom, and I cut it before the good shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the shorter chapter, but this is mostly to let everyone know I'm not dead! I've just been putting off writing any fanfics to write for the D&D campaign I'm running... and to draw... and play Pokemon.  
BUT with the new year comes a new work ethic (I hope :P) and I will be trying to work on this more often since people seem to like my writing (who would've thought!) Stay tuned for chapter 4 when I PROMISE it'll get steamy  
ALSO! I have some NSFW stuff written for Kamal x Habit if anyone is interested [Let me know in the comments pls... Chances are I'll post as-is and not edit it (much)] but be warned, its very self indulgent and mostly Kamal thinking about Boris  
okay anyway, enjoy reading chapter 3 of the gay middle-aged fathers fanfiction

Jimothan took Trencil's hand in his as he led him upstairs, stopping in front of a door to a room that he could only assume was Jim’s bedroom. Jim let go of Trencil's hand in favor of the door’s handle and slowly creaked the door open, looking through the small gap in the door before Trencil could, “Would you give me a sec, actually, I need to clean up a bit-”  
Trencil gave a polite smile. “I genuinely do not mind the state of your bedroom, Jim.”  
Jimothan paused, looked over his room again for a moment, then turned back to Trencil. “Y’know, maybe the couch might be a better option,”  
Trencil gave Jimothan an unamused look, which was enough to convince Jimothan his room was clean enough, apparently. He reluctantly swung the door open and walked inside, Trencil in tow.  
As they entered, Trencil stood in the doorway to take in the scenery. Or, at the very least, what he could see of it. The carpeted floor was obscured by some articles of clothing strewn about, but otherwise, there wasn’t much mess. The bed wasn’t made, but Trencil guessed most folk didn’t make their bed if they weren’t expecting company. Other than the clothes, messy bed, and a few balled up tissues on the bedside table - which Jimothan quickly brushed into the garbage before rushing to pick his dirty shirts off of the floor - his room didn’t look that bad. In fact, the smell wasn’t terrible either. Though there was the slight scent of sweat, it wasn’t foul or otherwise offensive to the senses, and the yellowing air freshener that was plugged into the wall by the door was helping, if only a little bit.  
“This isn’t that bad, Jim,” Jimothan looked to Trencil over his shoulder to listen for a moment, before returning to his work, “I was expecting something more like Nat’s room, if I’m honest. This certainly isn’t as terrible,”  
Jim threw the armful of shirts he had accumulated into the hamper in the corner of his room, “Yeah, well, I guess I’m used to Parsley keepin’ his room tidier than mine,” He chuckled, “Sometimes I think he’s more mature than I’ll ever be-”  
Trencil walked over to Jimothan and took ahold of both his hands. “Even if that were true, you took a big step in maturing today, Jim,”  
Jim looked to Trencil’s fingers intertwined with his own. He’d always been bothered by this side of himself; his sexuality was never something he’d considered without that veil of humor he usually drew over it. He guessed he could have always known he was at least a little gay, should have, even, but repressed that part of him for too long. He was still having trouble accepting it, but he’d been thinking about ever since Parsley came out, and thought it was probably the case, but he was still confused.  
Trencil seemed to pick up on this. “Jim, are you alright, my dear? You look deep in thought,” he smiled, but Jim could tell by his tone that he was worried about something.  
“I, uh, am, actually,” Jimothan sighed out, “It’s stupid, really. I’m just, I dunno,” He looked back up to Trencil’s eyes, seeing a smile on his lips, but his eyebrows downturned in concern. He took a deep breath, “I’m still so confused, Trencil. I dunno what I’m feelin’ and I’m… I’m scared, honestly. I don’t know why, I… I just don’t know if this is right,”  
“Are you having second thoughts?” Trencil’s facial expression suggested he was calm, but his shaky tone implied otherwise. “Do you want me to go home?”  
“No! No, I want you to stay,” Jim grabbed Trencil’s hands tighter, “I need you to stay,”  
Trencil’s face flushed, but his expression stuck, unwavering, “Do you know what’s bothering you?” Jimothan shook his head, shrugged, dropped his hands to his sides, and looked toward the floor. He pursed his lips and rubbed a hand over his mouth, looked back to Trencil, and sat on his bed. He looked to Trencil as he sat beside him, hoping for some kind of wise words from him.  
Thankfully, Trencil still had some, “Well, its normal to still question things, Jim. If you have hang-ups, we don’t have to go any further, I understand.”  
Further? Jimothan flushed at the thought, suddenly realizing the immense lump of deep yearning lodged in his throat. He wanted to have someone, be with someone; anyone would do, he supposed, and Trencil seemed like a good candidate for something more. He was lonely, he guessed, but maybe desperate was a better term for it. He looked back up to meet Trencil’s gaze, hesitating for only a split second before leaning into a kiss.


End file.
